


Puzzle Pieces

by jirluvien



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Changmin considers bitchiness a foreplay, Crack, M/M, coming out doesn't have to be a drama, greasy Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/pseuds/jirluvien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love is a collection of puzzle pieces. Even if in their case, the final picture is haphazard. (Also involves chips, watching porn, roses, wet blankets, fear of heights and incredulous looks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2011 for Jagharek. Once again, I regret nothing. MinChun rule the world.

_Once upon a time, a fandom was born. And as every princess, it had three fairy godmothers._  
  
“The stars foretold that this fandom shall be the biggest of its time,” said the first one.  
  
“The stars foretold it is going to be hated and break apart,” said the second one.  
  
“What shall we give it?” asked the third.  
  
“I change the sexuality of all of the fandom band’s members to bisexual or homosexual, for the sake of fanfiction,” said the first one.  
  
“I give them the ability to fall in love with another member of the band despite working and living with them 24/7, for the sake of fanfiction,” said the second one.  
  
“I now make all of the managers who live with them in the same apartment magically disappear, for the sake of fanfiction,” said the third one.  
  
And so, the DBSK fandom was born.  


 

* * *

 

  
Changmin was half-running down the corridor, cursing silently as other trainees kept getting into his way and jeering at him. _So much compassion for the trainee you consider V.I.P,_ he thought and then, _fuck, I’m late._  
  
He finally reached their manager’s office and opened the door, muttering apologies as he stepped into the room. The rest of his hopefully-a-successful-band-in-the-futur

 

e was already there. He tried to ignore the reprimanding look of the Yunho guy (who he just knew would end up being their leader, since Jaejoong was totally incompetent) and instead focused on someone he didn’t know. The guy might have been a bit older than himself; he stood by the window, looking somehow sheepishly. When he caught Changmin’s gaze, he gave him a tentative smile.

Their manager started speaking, eloquent as ever. “Changmin, meet Park Yoochun. He will be joining your group. Your first practice is tomorrow. Don’t be late again.”

Changmin thought that Yoochun’s dimples would make the girls crazy.

 

* * *

  
Several albums, a considerable number of singles and a really big amount of popularity later, Yunho was still their leader (despite all the members’ joined effort to make his life miserable since he had to try keeping their managers’ hands off his fellow members’ throats for pissing them off at least once a week) and half of Yoochun’s girls let him get into their panties because of said dimples. Changmin finally got over Junsu stealing his cute image (not that he really minded, but it was a great reason for bullying Junsu as much as he pleased), Jaejoong was still the one with most crazy stalker fans and life was good.

Well, not so good at the moment. Changmin was hungry.

He poked Yoochun, on top of whom he was sitting right then. In Yoochun’s bed. “Hyung, cook something for me,” he whined.

There was a groan and a shuffle under him and a hoarse voice responded. “Leave me alone Changmin.”

“But Yoochun!” Changmin poked him again, this time more fiercely. “I’m hungry!”

Yoochun opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the annoying overgrown goblin sitting on his stomach. He stared at Changmin for a few seconds and then turned his head to look at his alarm clock. He groaned again. “Changmin, it’s 3 a.m. Go eat a piece of Jaejoong’s biceps’ for all I care, but get off me. I’m sleeping.” There was a final sound of a head falling back on the pillow signalling the end of the conversation, or so Yoochun hoped.

He should have known better.

“You’re not,” Changmin said matter-of-factly. “You’re getting up and cooking your favourite dongsaeng ramen. Come on, we need to plot another prank on Junsu. We haven’t done anything in _ages_.” To prove his point, Changmin shifted so he could reach Yoochun’s side under the blanket, fingers threatening to start tickling his victim if necessary.

“We tried to make Jaejoong believe he was growing wings from his tattoo just last week,” Yoochun muttered as he sensed the danger. “Would’ve worked if Yunho hadn’t butted in.” He lifted his head again and tried to glare at Changmin, but he only got Changmin’s best I-am-innocent-and-you-love-me look in retort. He sighed, wondering why he even liked this brat.

“Okay, okay, get off me and go get the stove started you baby. Your future wife is going to be miserable.”

Changmin jumped off the bed with a grin. “I’m not going to get married anytime soon. I have you for cooking~”

“Sure, whatever. Get out.”

Later, when they were sitting in the kitchen and gulping down noodles like their lives depended on it, Yoochun admitted it wasn’t such a bad idea. They also came up with a prank that made Junsu eye their bottle of talcum powder warily for next two months.

It was the first of many similar nights.

 

* * *

  
“Hey, Changmin.” Yoochun plopped down on the couch right next to the other.

“Hmmm?” was the only answer he got as his bandmate was currently kicking Yunho’s ass in whatever game they were playing. Yoochun didn’t answer, watching Yunho fighting back and failing, until he threw the console on the ground and left, muttering something about playing football with Junsu and true relaxing. Changmin grinned and turned around. “What did you want?”

“Imagine you’re a girl,” Yoochun said.

“I’m not a girl,” Changmin pointed out, turning off the TV and sitting back on the couch. Yoochun rolled his eyes.

“You’re too much of a brat to be a girl, that’s why I told you to _imagine_ it. If you were a girl and wanted the best date of your life, what would it be?”

“Am I dating you?” Changmin asked thoughtfully, holding close a bowl of chips that magically appeared in his lap. (Yoochun thought that either Changmin had to have food supply everywhere in this apartment or there had to be a house-elf who was madly in love with their magnae. No kidding, the kid read so much anything was possible.)

“Yes.”

“Then probably any date involving first class restaurants and not involving you,” came the reply, followed by an unmistakable sound of chips being devoured in dozens.

Yoochun glared at him and tried to steal a few chips for himself, only to have his hand slapped away. “You’re a girl who likes me and not your bratty and useless chips-monster self.”

“’Chips-monster’ is not even a word, hyung. And I don’t know. I don’t care about girls.”

“Right. Why did I even ask you? I should ask U-Know. He’s supposed to know everything after all.”

“That’d be the best,” Changmin agreed, finishing his chips. Yoochun tried not to think about how he probably just witnessed the world record in eating those little, yellow, _fattening_ things. He stood up and resigned himself to be embarrassed in front of their leader when Changmin stopped him. “Just a question: is it the same girl you tried to sneak on a date with two weeks ago?”

“Of course not.”

Changmin just snorted.

 

* * *

 

The door closed. A few seconds later, there was a bang and a low curse as a knee hit something solid. Changmin blinked, only seeing a silhouette hovering over his chair in the dim light of streetlights.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

The sound of someone moving continued, but no reply came.

“Hyung?” Changmin repeated, and then it dawned on him. “Yoochun, are you drunk?” This time, he heard a muffled sob and then the person sat down on the other bed.

“Yoochun.” Changmin sat up, drowsy but aware of his roommate and the tiniest bit worried. Yoochun was a messy drunk.

There were more sobs this time and Changmin climbed out of his bed, only to make the two steps that separated them. Yoochun was slouched down, head in his hands, and Changmin kneeled in front of him. “Did your date go wrong?” he asked, remembering how much Yoochun was looking forward to it.

“Yes.”

“Got dumped before you dumped her, am I right?”

“…yes.”

“Well… there’s nothing you can do about it now. You should probably sleep; you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I really liked her, Minnie.”

“You said she wasn’t _the one_ , hyung.” And that was true. Actually, Yoochun kept saying that about every girl he dated. Sooner or later, that would be his excuse to move on.

“Like you’d understand! When was the last time we saw you with a girl?”  
“I’m not interested in girls, hyung,” Changmin said carefully. He wanted Yoochun to lie down and sleep. Otherwise, there would be full-on crying and that was never a pretty sight. Yoochun liked to be dramatic.

“That’s what I mean! You should get a date, then maybe you’ll understand you can like someone even if you know it can’t work-“

“ _Yoochun_.” It was late and Changmin was tired of this, of Yoochun’s scenes and his girls and his obvious hypocrisy and if he had to shock the idiot to get him to bed, then he would. He, after all, trusted him enough. “I never said I’m not interested in dating, I said I’m not interested in _girls_.”

Silence.

“…what??”

Changmin rolled his eyes at Yoochun’s now confused look. Being dumped was clearly forgotten for now.

“I said you should go to bed before they mistake you for a panda during the recording tomorrow. Good night, hyung.”

The rustling of clothes told Changmin that Yoochun obeyed him and he let out a long sigh in the safety of his own bed.

 

* * *

  
They were still the same. They still pulled pranks on others, had their snacks at 3 a.m. and bothered Jaejoong simultaneously during interviews. Changmin had no idea if Yoochun even remembered, but he felt a bit lighter nonetheless.

 

* * *

  
“Hey, Changmin… did you…”

“Did I what, hyung? Win that bet over who can make a fangirl faint the first by cheating? No way. I used the power of my charisma.”

“You’re too cocky. She totally fainted because that Jae fan almost knocked her down to get closer to Mr. I’m-the-prettiest-one-here. And no, I don’t mean that. Did you… mean it about being gay?”

Oh. So he actually remembers.

“No, I am actually secretly a woman from the future civilization on Mars who got here through a time warp.”

“Funny.”

“…yes, I meant it. Is that wrong?”

“…I guess not. But weird. At least I was always right about your future wife being miserable.”

“I don’t think I’ll marry. Yunho wants plenty enough kids to secure next generation in my place, too.”

That brought a laugh. “He does, doesn’t he?”

“You know Yoochun… maybe there’s a reason for you not being satisfied with _any_ of your girlfriends.”

“You mean I’m-“

“I’m just saying.”

 

* * *

  
Changmin jerked as Yoochun stormed into the room, all smiles and energy. He opened his browser hastily and glared at his roommate in vain hope that he’d be snatched away by pink fluffy unicorns or realize he forgot his phone/iPod/brain in the elevator and go get it back. Sadly, none of that happened and even his glare didn’t work as Yoochun grinned at him.

“You know what today is Minnie? The first of my _two_ free days! So I was thinking I’d- wait.” Yoochun stopped his monologue, taking in Changmin’s irritated and flushed face and the hand still on his keyboard. He also remembered how Changmin practically kicked him out this morning and specifically asked when he’d be back from his solo recording…

When Yoochun smirked, Changmin knew he was screwed. His hyung definitely didn’t forget his brain anywhere. “You have plans?” he managed to ask, but Yoochun didn’t listen.

“I did come back early, didn’t I?” Yoochun took a step to Changmin’s desk. “Have I, by any chance, interrupted something you were doing, dongsaeng?”

“O-of course not,” Changmin replied. Yoochun was right next to him now. “I was just reading UFO messages.”

Like Yoochun would believe that. “Oh? And what is this?” He pointed to the treacherous video player icon on the laptop’s main panel. Changmin looked up, all innocent. “I was watching some document for my class.” If he kept this up, then maybe, just maybe…

“You were watching porn.”

Or maybe not.

When Changmin didn’t say anything, Yoochun smirked and leaned forward. “Show me.” Changmin panicked, shoving his hyung apart with a resolute “no”, but Yoochun was enjoying his victory and probably because of that ( _not that he’s stronger or faster than me_ , Changmin’s mind supplied) he managed to steal the mouse and open the player.

Only to see two very naked and two very… well, male guys on the screen.

While Yoochun just stared, frozen and silent for the moment, Changmin banged his head against the table. “That’s why I didn’t want to show you. But it could have occurred to you that I’d be watching _gay_ porn. You really aren’t in this group for brains.”

“Hey,” Yoochun smacked him, but he snapped out of his shock at least. “You’re a naughty dongsaeng. Think of what mental scars Junsu would have to bear for the rest of his life if he walked in on you and this.”

“Junsu is not here,” Changmin bit out. “As well as the rest of the band. Only you had to come and spoil my free time.” He went to close the video, but Yoochun stopped him. “Let’s watch it together.”

Changmin froze. “ _What!?_ ” he managed to ask finally, looking at Yoochun as if he grew two more heads. “Are you _serious_? This is porn! That’s not exactly something you watch with a friend while eating popcorn!”

Yoochun just grinned. “Come on Minnie, it’ll be fun. Besides, you were the one hinting I might like guys and now you’d deny me the chance to verify it? That’s mean.”

Changmin just sat there, dumbfounded. Was Yoochun really being serious? Had Yoochun _ever_ been serious? True, a situation like this had hardly occurred before. Somehow, the idea was appealing. Still… “It’d be so awkward,” he whined, more to himself.

“We can always stop it. And I’m older; you have to do as I say anyway.”

 

* * *

  
It was awkward. Especially since Changmin had a taste (unlike some people he could name) and he picked hot movies that turned him on. He didn’t know if he was flushed from the inevitable hard-on or all the embarrassment and he probably didn’t want to find out either. Yoochun was silent, sitting only inches away, but Changmin refused to look at him to know how much and in what way he was affected.

When the bottoming guy in the video came, Changmin’s hand grasped the table so hard that his knuckled turned white. _This,_ he decided, _is my personal hell for all the times I told Jaejoong he should have been born a girl._ And he would have chuckled at that, had he not been wishing so desperately for this torture to just _end_. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Well,” Yoochun said and Changmin turned to him, not caring about being embarrassed anymore as the only thing he wanted was to get away and take care of his… problem. Only when he stopped wallowing in his suffering he noticed that he wasn’t the only one breathing irregularly.

“That was… interesting,” Yoochun chuckled weakly and Changmin’s eyes shot to his crotch. _No,_ this _is interesting._ Yoochun noticed though and stood up quickly, hiding his lower body behind his chair as he gave Changmin a look. Suddenly, he grinned and sprinted to the door. “I’m using the bathroom first~” he said in a singsong voice, leaving quick enough to slam the door before Changmin started protesting.

Changmin snorted, allowing himself a brief hope that all this was just one of his crazy dreams, and undid the button of his pants. It’s not like he needed the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
“So. I was thinking.”

“You can do that? How surprising!”

“Shut up. I think I might be a bit gay.”

“You can’t be a _bit_ gay, hyung. You either are or aren’t, or you’re somewhere between and that’s called bi. Pick one.”

“I might be a bit bi, then. I’m still in the process of finding out. But for you, I’d go to the dark side anytime.”

“Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?”

“Maybe.”

“It was really bad.”

“Oh.” A moment of silence.

“I’m not a girl. You’d have to try harder to get me.”

As Changmin left, he didn’t hear the muttered “challenge accepted.”

 

* * *

  
“What the fuck is this!?” Changmin exclaimed as he opened the door to his room and noticed his bed. Or rather the flowers covering it, mixed – after closer examination – with what appeared to be a content of several boxes of chocolate. He stared until someone cleared his throat behind him.

“Like them?” Yoochun asked as Changmin spun around, glaring. He was leaning against the doorframe, hands crossed on his chest and expression way too smug. “Orange roses are the symbol of passionate love.”

Changmin snorted. “You’re so cliché. Putting aside my hope that this doesn’t mean what I think it does, aka that you didn’t decide to court me for some Shisus-knows-what reason, I think you messed up. Jaejoong would appreciate your flower speech, not me.”

Yoochun smirked, coming over to the bed and picking a single rose, offering it to Changmin. “What? If I’m going to woo you, I’m going to make it grand.”

Raising his eyebrow, Changmin avoided the offered flower. “Oh, so having my bed full of organic waste and wetting my blanket – did you really have to give them water before turning our room into your grandma’s garden? – is ‘grand’? Sounds more like plain annoyance to me. I’m sure there are different people – some of whom might even be men – who’d be more impressed by your fail, so please don’t bother yourself with me, unless you want to give me more parts in songs.” Even if he was ranting, there was a little smile playing on Changmin’s lips and for a brief moment, he even considered letting Yoochun away with this. There was chocolate after all.

Yoochun clutched at his chest, giving Changmin a kicked puppy look. “You wound me! And here I thought you were a romanticist, somewhere deep, _deep_ down inside under all that snark. And stop lying; I know you love my fail. And these.” He pointed to the scattered chocolates. “Come on, I deserve a kiss for the effort.”

“I’d love them more if I didn’t have to get crap out of my sheets to get to them. And you don’t, since the effort wasn’t wanted. Take your puppy eyes and go buy a tail to match them.” Changmin turned away, resisting the tempting call of chocolate and the feeling that in some twisted and scary universe, Yoochun’s gesture might even be sweet and not only obnoxious. But Yoochun wouldn’t have it.

“Come here dongsaeng and give me a kiss, or next time there will be more flowers and less sweets.” he said, voice low and leer full on.

Changmin shot him an amused look. “Does you wooing involve threats, too?”

“Yes. Especially when we both know you like me,” Yoochun stated firmly, “so I wouldn’t even have to try if I wasn’t being nice. Now kiss me so I can move to the next step in my evil plan.”

He got a laugh for that. “I like you? Now that’s new. Dare I ask what your evil plan is?” Changmin cleared part of his bed and sat down, still chuckling as Yoochun beamed at him. Quite suddenly, there was a finger under his chin, Yoochun tilting his head up and looking into his eyes with pretended seriousness.

“I might tell you… later. Right now, I’m getting my reward.” He leaned down, pecking Changmin’s lips lightly and then scooting over to the door before Changmin could possibly throw a rose or chocolate (though that one wasn’t very likely) at him. Right before he exited the room, he paused. “About my plan… you’ll see.”

The door closed, Changmin snorting and then looking around.

“Yoochun! Clean up this damn mess!”

 

* * *

  
Bad, bad, bad idea. That’s what it was.

Yoochun gripped his cup as his mind supplied a conversation that happened just a few days ago.

 

 _“Go on a date with me.”_

 _“No.”_

 _“I’ll let you pick the movie and get you all the snacks you want.”_

 _“I’m not interested. You’d try to grope me in the cinema.”_

 _“Am I that obvious? Uh, never mind. We can go to your favourite restaurant or arcade or anywhere you want. I’m paying.”_

 _“Anywhere?”_

 _“Yep.”_

 

Which led him here. To a café Changmin claimed to be the best one in Seoul, accidentally situated in the top deck of Seoul Tower. Yes, the rotating one. Really, really high.

He cursed inwardly again.

“What is it? Is your coffee bad? Mine tastes great,” Changmin looked at him from where he was stuffing himself with cake. There was a glint in his eyes and Yoochun knew all this was on purpose, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He just needed to get out.

“It’s good, but… Are you sure this place is safe?” He glanced out of the window again – _that’s right Yoochun, make it worse_ – and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Changmin laugh at him, he didn’t need to see it as well. Maybe not looking at all would help…

“It’s perfectly fine, hyung. People come here all the time.” Changmin leaned back in the chair, watching his ‘date’ fight his fear. He knew he was being mean, but he couldn’t help teasing his bandmates, especially Yoochun with his cheesiness and playboy act. He’d enjoy it just a little longer.

“It’s _rotating_. And it’s _high_. Can we go down and choose another place? Hell, I’ll even bake you your damn cake, so let’s just go.” Yoochun praised himself on still being able to put together a coherent thought apart from making up scenarios of the deck falling apart and them experiencing a possibly nice fall with a very unpleasant landing. _Damn you Changmin,_ he thought. _You know I hate heights._

“I doubt a cake made by you would be edible. And I’m not done yet! You were so persistent about taking me out, and now you’re spoiling it.” Changmin actually pouted, letting his fork hover over the rest of his raspberry tart. “Don’t forget, each time you don’t finish your meal, a food fairy dies.”

Yoochun actually chuckled and then seemed to debate with himself. “Okay, you’re right. We can’t let fairies die, can we? Forget I said anything.” He casually reached for his coffee, but his trembling hand gave him away. Pretending not realizing it, he took a sip. Right, in any other situation, it would be delicious.

Changmin felt a sudden flash of guilt seeing Yoochun controlling himself the best he could. Even if his sadistic side started whining on the sudden appearance of conscience, he set down his fork and stood up, promising himself to make it up by bullying Junsu later. “Actually, I’m full. Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t imagine the relief in Yoochun’s face.

Once back on the street, Changmin’s arm somehow found its way around Yoochun’s waist and he leaned close enough to whisper in Yoochun’s ear.

“I didn’t think I’d even get you up there, not to mention stay this long. I’m impressed.” He watched Yoochun smile and couldn’t help his own grin.

As first dates went, it could have been worse.

 

* * *

  
He had a plan and he would make it work.

It took quite a lot bribing to persuade Junsu to visit his brother on the day YunJae planned their ‘adventure drive’ (whatever that was), but Yoochun didn’t mind. Because today was the day, the day Park Yoochun would Go All The Way. Whether Changmin suspected it or not.

And he was prepared, too. He did his research and even raided Changmin’s porn folder to know what his boyfriend (there was still the hint of pride in saying – thinking – that, even if Changmin claimed dating Yoochun caused him severe mental pain and mused why he had to get the idiot repeatedly) liked. He knew how to get Changmin in the mood and overall, his plotting was perfect.

Changmin was sitting by his table, writing a report of sorts, and he leaned over him, hands on Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin hummed, not really paying attention as he concentrated on his work, but Yoochun was persistent. “Your paper can wait,” he said, planting a kiss on Changmin’s neck. “I have something better for you to do.”

He wondered for a moment if Changmin was going to act deaf (he did get grumpy when his attempts to study were interrupted), but the report must have been really boring since Changmin tilted his head back to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Oh? Am I going to like it?”

“You might,” Yoochun acknowledged and decided Changmin’s position was a clear invitation to kiss him, which was what he did before he continued speaking. “Nobody’s here, so I thought we might get a bit… wild.”

Changmin turned his chair so he could look at Yoochun properly. “Wild? I have the feeling you came for something else than the usual blowjob.” He smirked. “Do you think you can handle it?”

Instead of answering, Yoochun moved to sit down on his bed and patted the mattress next to him. He couldn’t have made it clearer and Changmin stood up, smirk still lingering on his lips. “Well, I guess I could take a break.”

He closed the distance between them, pushing Yoochun on his back and crawling after him. His hands roamed over Yoochun’s body, sliding under the shirt that was in their way, finding the sensitive spots he knew about by now and making Yoochun kiss him again.

Yoochun loved Changmin’s teasing and usually he would just let himself be at Changmin’s mercy, but he knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. He pushed at Changmin’s shoulders, making him stop nibbling on his collarbone (seriously, where did his shirt go?) and almost growled. “We can play later. Get to the business.”

Changmin hovered over him, clearly amused. “Eager, are we? Let’s get you prepared then.” He slid his hand down, fighting with a button and zipper and urging Yoochun to lift his hips so he could take his pants off.

Yoochun complied, until he realized what Changmin had said. “Wait, me?”

Changmin sat back, giving Yoochun an incredulous look. “Chunnie… you didn’t think you’d top, did you?”

 _Oh shit._

 

* * *

  
“We’re never doing that again,” Yoochun groaned, wincing as he shifted to better position. They were lying in Changmin’s bed (Yoochun’s was a mess) and he had to admit that Changmin stroking his hair absentmindedly was definitely nice, despite that extremely smug expression, but right then, even muscles he didn’t know he had started protesting. Not even a shower helped.

Changmin waved him off. “Of course we are. They say it should stop hurting this much after the first few times. And you didn’t completely hate it, did you?”

“After the first _few times_?” Yoochun’s face turned into a sheer mask of horror. “No, we’re not. I’m quite satisfied with blowjobs, thank you. Unless you want to switch.” And he was going to be adamant about it, no matter how many fantasies he had stored for future realization. Changmin destroyed most of them anyway just a while ago.

“But why? You did so well,” Changmin crooned, staring at Yoochun innocently, even if the twitching corners of his mouth told a different story. He leaned down, enough to whisper in Yoochun’s ear. “And stop pretending. You came too.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened and he swore to himself he would have pushed Changmin away, had he the strength. Instead, he turned his head in a vain attempt to hide his colouring face. “I hate you.”

Changmin giggled, lying back and gathering the protesting Yoochun in his arms.

“I like you too.”

 

* * *

  
“Hey Changmin… is there a forever for us?”

“Are you making up new song lyrics?”

“Minnie.”

“I don’t know. I won’t promise you something I can’t keep. But I’m not leaving just yet… and we’ll see.”

 

* * *

  
They would eventually tell the others, just to make things official. None of their bandmates were stupid enough to not notice anything. Yunho would prove he was the right one for the leader job, speaking on behalf of them all and claiming they knew something was fishy. Yoochun would reply with something about the sushi they had two days ago and Yunho would pretend to hit him. Changmin would say he was the only one allowed to do that and of course, the others would prove him wrong.

They would laugh upon finding out that Changmin was the one wearing pants in their relationship and advise Yoochun to put up a fight for dominance.

Later, in the relative privacy of only them and Junsu – who would for no apparent reasons decide to be the guardian of their love – Changmin would say that Yoochun should just always listen to him because unlike the girly part of their group, he was a certified genius. Yoochun would tell Jaejoong and watch Changmin being beaten up, for the fun of it.


End file.
